Hinganbana
by Issy von Schweetz
Summary: Cuenta la leyenda que cuando un alma se desprende del cuerpo, está tendrá que caminar por un camino de flores del infierno donde tendrá la oportunidad de recordar su vida, es ahí donde el ángel de la muerte acompañará al humano hasta el arroyo amarillo donde sus recuerdos serán eliminados.
1. Chapter 1

_**Advertencia:** SemiAU/OoC. _

_**Notas:** Quiero aclarar que si es el Japón feudal como la historia original, pero una donde no tiene la misma cantidad de monstruos y demonios, sino prevalece más el miedo a lo desconocido._

 _ **Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece._

* * *

 **Hinganbana**

* * *

 **.**

Rin nunca ha sido fanática del otoño porque no hay flores y los árboles pierden ese tono verde que tanto ama. Es la misma estación donde los lobos vinieron por la noche, la hierba seca en el suelo absorbió el carmín de la sangre de su madre, de su padre, de sus hermanos, de sus vecinos y tantas otras personas de su pueblo.

Ella se quedó oculta en la copa alta de un árbol, temblando como las hojas que caían, el viento helado de la noche fue acompañado por los lamentos de los heridos y el aullido de los lobos con sus dueños se grabó en su mente como horribles pesadillas.

Sin saber dónde ir a la mañana siguiente —siendo demasiado pequeña para huir y vivir por su cuenta en el bosque—, se quedó en ese pueblo. Ayudando a enterrar a su familia, a su vecina la cual le regalaba hogazas de pan, al señor ermitaño el cual siempre gruñía cuando dormitaba en su árbol, y a cuantos pudo hasta que sus pequeños brazos quedaron adoloridos, hasta que el llanto ahogó sus súplicas y hasta que sus piernas se rindieron por el cansancio.

—¿Sabes contar, niña? —le dice un anciano que entierra a su esposa, la niña solo niega e intenta ayudar.

Le causa dolor saber que aprendió a contar por los cadáveres que encontró.

Rin sobrevive la primera semana sola, su cuerpo queda marchito y ninguna sílaba sale de sus labios, su mente se pierde de a ratos en donde se va a un mundo diferente y es más feliz que su vida actual en ese pueblo tan triste como el otoño. A ella nunca le ha gustado esta estación, lo único que la consuela son unos pimpollos rojos que aparecen sobre algunas tumbas, los siente como regalos, tanto que toma un pimpollo con cuidado y lo lleva a su precaria casa.

...

Entonces cuando el invierno llega de forma lenta, se siente demasiado frío y solitario para ese condenado lugar. Rin busca el calor en una casa demasiado grande para poderla cuidar, y en ropa que alguna vez fue de su madre, pero no busca ayuda, a pesar de que es joven sabe que hay gente peor que ella, que son demasiado pocos y serán menos al finalizar la nevada.

Espera un milagro o algo fantástico. El pimpollo que reposa en una pequeña maceta no se marchita pero tampoco florece, es lo único de color que ve en esa estación, al punto que se le queda mirando por horas, prefiere pensar en el color rojo como el color de una flor y no como el color de la sangre.

A ella aún le cuesta sobrellevar todo sola, los otros niños buscan eliminar su dolor golpeándola cada vez que va al río a pescar, ya no toca las puertas de los más ancianos buscando algo de pan. Sus manos y pies están demasiado lastimados, pero no queda ningún sanador vivo en el pueblo, busca en cajones telas y algo que le sirva para curar las heridas, con su voz marchita le ruega a las estrellas aguantar un día más.

Cuerpos de ancianos caen dormidos en silencio en sus chozas, nadie se atreve a enterrarlos pero las llamas lamen y envuelven la madera por las noches, ella tarda en entender hasta que un niño le cuenta que los adultos hacen eso porque esos ancianos estaban enfermos. Sigue pensando que prefiere el rojo de las flores con aún más fuerza.

...

Cuando la primavera llega, es la primera vez en meses que Rin se para frente a la puerta —o lo que queda de ella— del pequeño pueblo. Se queda en silencio como un pequeño ratón viendo a refugiados de otras aldeas migrar a la suya, invadiendo las calles silenciosas, rostros desconocidos entran esperanzados, buscando sobrevivir en tiempos de guerra. Es por primera vez que quiere huir de la precaria aldea, pero el miedo de saber que hay ladrones fuera la hacen volver con pasos temerosos a su cabaña. Se acurruca en mantas y observa desde la ventana rota a la gente pasar, se da cuenta que el miedo se extiende y abarca su desnutrido cuerpo, al punto que pone un mueble contra la puerta.

Esa noche no duerme, ni la siguiente semana, lo único confortable de la invasión de gente nueva es que llegó una anciana, una sanadora habían dicho, la cual le da ungüento y vendas para sus heridas, es la única persona buena que había entrado en la aldea, los demás aún causan terror en la pequeña niña. Por las mañanas se queda en su cabaña, con un palo de madera amenaza a quien quiere entrar, y por las noches sale a trepar árboles para buscar frutas. Solo la anciana Kaede que algunas veces la ve por las noches recolectando flores, le dice que tenga cuidado.

Rin mira las estrellas luego de esas charlas y desea ver en ellas a su familia. Ha dejado de hablar progresivamente, así que solo pide deseos con la mirada de forma suplicante.

...

El verano llega con fuerza y con él se lleva los deseos. El pimpollo de flor que nunca floreció y nunca supo el nombre, es destruido por sus pequeñas manos.

* * *

 **-tsuzuku-**

* * *

 _ **Notas finales:** La leyenda dice que habrán caminos de flores para las almas, curiosamente la lycordis radiata (Hinganbana/Flor del infierno) florece en otoño, así que tomé ese mes para que Rin llegue a ver a Sesshomaru, je. Wait ¿Lo esperan en el primer capitulo?_

 _ **Pd:** Si, tengo más de un fic en pausa, soy un desastre, prometo que esta vez no pasara, tengo la historia en su totalidad... O algo así. _Y gracias a mi waifu marica por ser mi beta~

 _ **¡Hasta pronto!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Advertencia:** SemiAU/OoC._

* * *

 **Hinganbana**

* * *

 **.**

Rin pasa la lengua por el hueco en donde alguna vez estuvo un diente de leche, sus brazos y piernas están repletos de barro, su kimono roto y el pelo corto están desordenados, pero se encuentra feliz. Sus pequeños pies se dirigen a su casa con dos pescados envueltos en harapos viejos, es mucho peso para sus brazos tan flacos, pero la satisfacción que tiene por lograr algo así es tanta que cree soportar todo el camino.

Las hojas secas crujen bajo sus pies descalzos y se pegan a su piel por culpa del barro, eso le molesta, pero no puede hacer mucho. Deja de caminar cuando escucha gritos aterrados de niños, se siente culpablemente feliz ya que ellos son los que la golpean, pero también la curiosidad infantil hace que los observe de más y escuche lo que vociferan.

—¡Hay un monstruo donde crecen las flores rojas! —grita uno asustado cuando corre en dirección de sus padres.

A ella esto le agrada, así que no huye como los demás, sino que se queda quieta y mira en dirección al campo donde están las tumbas, sabe que ahí hay muchas flores blancas pero duda encontrar rojas, aún recuerda la decepción del año pasado, pero de igual manera camina de forma inconsciente y se topa con la sorpresa de ver una pequeña hilera de flores rojas que se pierden en dirección del bosque. Por un segundo se queda mirando atónita, sobrecogida de la emoción de que el pimpollo que vio el año pasado se pueda convertir en una flor tan bonita.

Y ofendida, piensa cómo su flor nunca creció, pero esas en la intemperie sí lo hicieron.

Alguien la observa, un frío recorre su espalda y mira en dirección al bosque, asume que será el tal monstruo. No entiende mucho el concepto de monstruo, ya que para ella solo dan miedos los lobos, pero sonríe en agradecimiento al ser por espantar a los bravucones, deja un pez y vuelve dando saltos felices a su casa.

...

El invierno la azota con fuerza, y aunque siente que ganó un poco de peso, no tiene muchas reservas de comida. Junta muchas ramas para hacer pequeñas fogatas y su único consuelo es darse cuenta que es un poco más alta porque su ropa vieja le queda apretada.

Aprende sobre el trueque, ahora cambia algunos conejos por medicina para el resfrío, cambia unos pocos peces por comida casera, y cambia tardes donde podría correr en busca de más comida por charlas con esa anciana que le cae bien.

Intenta muchas veces volver donde están las tumbas, intentando ver de nuevo esa hilera de flores rojas, pero se decepciona al solo ver nieve, quisiera poder ver al monstruo y pedirle que por favor vuelva a fastidiar esos niños que la molestan.

...

Los árboles adquieren esa tonalidad verde que tanto ama y la hierba se siente fresca al tacto. Es una noche de primavera cuando una familia —que había llegado a escondidas la estación anterior— se da cuenta del estado precario de Rin y de que tiene una casa para ella sola.

Aunque intenta pelear para volver a entrar, es demasiado débil y pequeña. Los golpes con objetos contundentes no se hacen esperar, tampoco ningún vecino acude cuando pide ayuda pero no los culpa, ella sabe lo que es el miedo.

Rin no siente ya nada cuando los golpes son demasiado fuertes, ya las heridas no duelen, se siente tan cansada que podría dormir mil años, y cree que antes de cerrar los ojos alguien la está observando.

…

Es verano cuando abre los ojos y el peso de la realidad cae sobre ella, ha pasado semanas entre la inconsciencia y la consciencia. Kaede la observa desde una silla, también cae en cuenta que está en la casa de la anciana, Rin no habla pero ella le entiende.

—Miroku te trajo en brazos, menos mal ese monje pervertido estaba de paso por la aldea —la mujer la mira extraño—, por un momento creí que estabas muerta, pero mírate, estás con nosotros.

Rin también lo creyó por un momento pero no dice nada, vuelve a perder la consciencia. Solo cuando despierta, escucha con atención las historias nuevas que le cuenta, cuando habla de una nieta llamada Kagome que salía a cazar monstruos y que huyó con un demonio. Otras veces habla de su hermana mayor, diciendo que fue alguien poderosa pero cometió errores horribles que aún está pagando. La niña no entiende la mayoría de las cosas que le cuenta pero nunca pide explicaciones. Agradece en silencio y con lágrimas en los ojos que la cuiden, y las historias fantasiosas son su único consuelo en un verano tan caluroso.

Extraña tanto correr que ahora siente que delira, porque sueña que corre en el bosque a la par de un gran perro blanco.

 **.**

* * *

 **-tsuzuku-**

* * *

 _ **Notas finales:** El que me dice donde aparece Sesshomaru en el primer capitulo, se gana un caramelo._

 _ **Pd:** Gracias waifu~_

 _ **¡Hasta pronto!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Advertencia:** SemiAu/Ooc._

* * *

 **Hinganbana**

* * *

 **.**

El otoño llega de forma terrorífica para muchos, Rin ha sanado completamente pero parece que el pueblo es ahora el enfermo, muchos hablan que ven almas perdidas corriendo o gritando, es tanto lo que escucha que pasa mucho tiempo bordeando las afueras en completa soledad, o buscando algo que le sirva a la anciana Kaede, como hierbas o animales.

Es un día así cuando unos conejos muertos caen de sus manos por el susto, las hojas secas crujen, y tiembla en su lugar al escuchar un gruñido terrorífico que viene en dirección del bosque. Junta su alimento con rapidez para huir, pero se da cuenta que hay un par de flores, las flores que siempre le llaman la atención, y las sigue con cautela, olvidando por un momento el miedo.

Las flores siguen una línea, están dispersas, pero destacan mucho en un paisaje totalmente muerto; continúa hasta llegar a un claro que nunca había conocido. Se encuentra un campo de flores rojas con un perro moribundo recostado en un árbol.

Rin casi grita pero sus cuerdas vocales no responden, el animal es extraño para lo que ella está acostumbrada —el tamaño de la criatura no es normal, es una bestia gigante de ojos rojos, pelaje largo y blanco, pero lo que más le llama la atención es que perdió una pata; la sangre que cae de la herida ha formado un charco, y entre la sangre brotan capullos rojos—, ella duda, decidiendo que tal vez éste sea el monstruo que aterrorizó los niños el año anterior, llegando a sentir algo de empatía por el pobre animal.

Deja uno de los conejos y decide todas las tardes correr al bosque a dejar algo como comida, agua del pozo, o cambiarle las vendas de la herida, no le roba la medicina a su cuidadora, así que intenta crear unas con sus propias manos para el animal. El último día de otoño decide hablar por si este tal vez podía responder o comprender el habla humana, pero ya no lo encuentra, y se da cuenta que no hablaron ni una vez desde que se conocieron.

Rin está lo suficientemente triste por no ver más a la bestia, que no se da cuenta que en la aldea ya nadie ve más a los fantasmas perdidos.

...

El invierno aparece y la muchacha aún suspira por la pérdida de su amigo, lo bueno es que en silencio pudo expresar que quiere aprender a ser curandera, así que cada vez que del pueblo o de las afueras del pueblo alguien viene, Kaede usa a Rin como asistente.

Semanas después, cuando viene una mujer con un hermano demasiado enfermo en brazos, ella tiene que ayudar. La mujer se llama Sango y es una cazadora, aunque la anciana le dice entre secretos que esa mujer no solo caza animales comunes, también aprende que el muchacho enfermo se llama Kohaku.

Rin se desespera porque no puede hablar, quiere preguntarle si cazó un gran perro blanco, pero no puede, la duda queda dentro de ella por mucho tiempo, y se dedica a preparar medicinas para el muchacho.

—Deberían quedarse una o dos estaciones más, este chico tardará en recuperarse —escucha un día mientras prepara unas hierbas.

…

Es primavera y Kohaku ya se puede levantar, ya sus ataques de fiebre son esporádicos, pero su hermana tiene miedo y es comprensible. La muchacha construye una casa con ayuda de un grupo de aldeanos, entre ellos está el monje Miroku, que ama lanzar piropos a la chica, la gente la adora y Rin puede entenderlo, la cazadora siempre se va unos días, pero cuando vuelve lo hace con carne y pieles.

Rin no cree que pueda vivir matando seres vivos, y reafirma más su idea de ser curandera, aunque no niega que agradece las pieles que fueron de mucha utilidad en la estación anterior y desde que la mujer es su amiga, los adultos dejaron de golpearla. Los niños de su edad, por otro lado, aún la buscan cuando está sola para intimidarla, ella ya no siente mucho miedo, espera feliz que un día el monstruo vuelva a asustarlos.

...

Es verano, y esa mañana al despertarse la muchacha se sorprende al ver un kimono nuevo a los pies de su futón —de tonos del atardecer y de una tela que la siente costosa al tacto—, se lo prueba casi con cautela, no puede creer que tenga algo tan lindo y que sea de su tamaño. No cree que sea de Sango porque le quedaría chico, tampoco un regalo de ellos, ya que le habían traído pieles de animales como obsequio, es imposible.

Por un momento cree que fue la anciana, o no importa, si es de alguien más lo devolverá, pero primero quiere probárselo, tal vez nunca más tenga algo así a su alcance en su vida.

Es en el mismo momento que tiene el kimono puesto cuando Kaede entra a la pequeña casa, Rin quiere gritar de felicidad, o gritar un agradecimiento, pero su sonrisa se borra al ver el rostro de la mujer. Ella está pálida y su cara muestra un semblante de terror, la niña se asusta y comienza a sacarse las ropas con rapidez, pero se da cuenta de que ya no la mira a ella, mira algo detrás.

La muchacha se gira y observa la ventana, no ve nada extraño además de un pimpollo de una flor, pero no le da importancia porque parece que la mujer está perdida en sus memorias. Parece que Kaede quiere vomitar, y debe sentarse en una silla para calmar el temblor de su cuerpo. Rin solo puede ayudarla confundida a que se siente, y es en ese momento cuando la anciana murmura sobre un demonio que se la va a llevar, y la mira con una tristeza tan grande que la hace tomar sus manos con fuerza para demostrarle que sigue ahí con ella.

 **.**

* * *

 **-tsuzuku-**

* * *

 _ **Notas finales:** Al fin me digne a que apareciera el amo bonito._

 ** _¡Hasta pronto!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Advertencia:** SemiAu/Ooc._

* * *

 **Hinganbana**

* * *

 **.**

El otoño lo siente cruel, Kaede no la deja salir afuera las primeras semanas, no le dice porque aunque asume que es por el kimono ya que la mujer anda muy inquieta y molesta, como si ella fuera una ladrona. Le suplica con ojos silenciosos salir pero no puede, y si sale para hacer sus necesidades o lavarse acompañada de Sango, que desde que la anciana la ayudo hace casi cualquier cosa que le pide sin replicar.

Es cuando un día en el río con agua demasiado fría, que se da cuenta que los campos de flores rojas son demasiados para ser normal, se extienden casi llegando a la orilla del agua.

—¿No parece como si buscaran a alguien? —comenta Sango y sonríe con suficiencia cuando llama su atención—, en mí pueblo de origen cuando aparecían estas flores era hora de cazar demonios. Una vez cuando tenía catorce...

Rin la mira con terror y se pone pálida al pensar en el monstruo que vio el año pasado, la otra por otro lado no sé da cuenta. Sin escuchar el grito de la mayor al llamarla, la más chica, se pone su ropa y huye corriendo al bosque, buscando al perro gigante que había visto hace un año atrás.

Llega al lugar pero se queda estática al ver un joven con ropa de clase alta, por temor da unos pasos hacia atrás hasta que mira atónita que a ese muchacho le falta un brazo y es cuando Rin mira con curiosidad el pelo blanco y largo, no puede ver los ojos porque están cerrados, e inconscientemente por escuchar a Sango llamándola sale una palabra ronca de sus labios.

—Huye.

El hombre abre los ojos, son amarillos, la duda llega a su corazón y se pregunta si tiene algo que ver con el monstruo. Se da vuelta cuando Sango la encuentra pero al intentar preguntarle al hombre si conoce a quien busca, no lo ve más.

Su otoño la paso encerrada con la muchacha y su hermano, mientras por la ventana miraba como toda la aldea estaba roja, no por sangre, sino por flores.

...

Admite que el invierno es mejor en la casa de Sango, el lugar es más grande y le dejaron un cuarto para ella, no niega que extraña a la anciana así que la visita igual llevándole comida o pieles que ahora ella aprendió a capturar. Kaede al principio se asusta al escucharla hablar pero lentamente comienza a darle hierbas para que su garganta se relaje y suavice su voz, le enseña cantos de su aldea natal y ella de forma penosa intenta imitarlo, fallando en el proceso.

Mikoru aparece muy seguido, le parece extraño pero no cuestiona, también el monje aprovecha para enseñarle a ella y Kohaku a escribir, como también leer. Ahí se cuestiona qué hace con ellos tanto tiempo.

No niega que prefiere hacer esto que estar cazando animales con Sango afuera, le pide al monje que le enseñe como escribir nombres y flores. Aprende que su flor favorita es mal llamada Flor del Infierno o como su nombre real indica, Hingabana.

…

Es una primavera común y corriente, pero que de común no tiene nada cuando en la aldea aparecen de nuevo las flores, le recuerda a las raíces de un árbol por como se ramifican por el lugar, pero a diferencia de la vez anterior que no estaba afuera, ahora si lo está y puede observar el miedo colectivo de lo desconocido, y aunque muchos salen a los campos por cultivos y flores medicinales, todos evitar esas extrañas flores. Ha escuchado que son peligrosas, son veneno, son mortales, fueron plantadas por un demonio, simbolizan la extinción, son una mala premonición; los simbolismos negativos sobre esas flores solo se van acrecentando por el paso de las semanas. Pero entre todas esas personas, una huérfana como ella, es la única ama acercarse a esa flores, les habla como si fueran su confidente y a veces siente que la escuchan cuando se mecen con el viento.

Rin no entiende, no entiende los golpes, ni los insultos, tampoco entiende como un niño la ve horrorizado antes de quemar ese par de flores y sus manos en el proceso. Ella llora por esas flores, que eran tan bonitas, mientras los niños solo gritan que la muchacha trajo la maldición a la aldea.

Kohaku viene a rescatarla de los abusivos y se siente apenada, se limpia con cuidado la sangre y sus manos tiemblan por el dolor, quiere ser fuerte como su amigo pero no lo es.

—Lo siento.

Se disculpa con él y se escapa al bosque y se recuesta entre las flores a llorar, les cuenta a ellas sus problemas y les suplica al monstruo que dejen de golpearla cuando nadie observa, que cuando los adultos que si la quieren están ocupados se siente desolada y con miedo.

Solo recibe de respuesta unas flores cayendo sobre su rostro en modo consuelo, casi parece que los pétalos se llevan sus lágrimas.

...

Ese verano Rin siente que está de nuevo castigada, la anciana y Sango hablan mucho a sus espalda de algo que no le quieren decir, espera que no sea nada malo, sabe que su amigo ha dicho algo. Lo positivo es que la anciana se volvió a ablandar con ella y siempre le da algún dulce de miel, hasta le parece extraño que en la aldea ya algunos no le molestan, esos días Miroku y Kohaku sea veían con un rostro aterrador. Las flores rojas parecen tímidas, solo encontró unos pocos pimpollos.

Cuando un día calurosa recibe un kimono, esta vez del color de los girasoles, lo esconde, se siente una traicionara pero algo dentro suyo le dice que le pertenece, más aún que nunca más vio el kimono que llegó a tener el año pasado, cree que fue quemado.

—¡Rin! ¿Qué te parece que me acompañes una temporada fuera? nunca has salido de la aldea y mi hermano desde que enfermo tampoco ha salido, es bueno que respiren un aire diferente.

La muchacha mira de forma incrédula a Sango y Kaede, ellas le comenta que irán a la aldea de la anciana, por un momento quiere negarse pero por otro lado piensa si habrá también un monstruo en ese lugar.

 **.**

* * *

 **-tsuzuku-**

* * *

 _ **Notas finales:** Lamento haber tardado, había perdido la historia y tuve que volver a escribir desde cero._

 ** _¡Hasta pronto!_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Advertencia:** SemiAu/Ooc._

* * *

 **Hinganbana**

* * *

 **.**

Partieron en Otoño, Rin no puede dejar de mirar todo asombrada, señalar todo y preguntar que es, al punto que Kohaku se avergüenza de tenerla como amiga, mientras la mayor solo se ríe de ellos y explica en lo que tiene conocimiento. El paisaje la mantiene maravillada, ve campos de cultivo gigantes, ve gente extraña que nunca pensó que podría ver, y aunque ve pocas flores rojas y no encuentra las que ella quiere, siente que hay algo mágico en todo lugar, jura ver luces blancas flotando por la noche y animales tan grandes que le cuesta creer que son así de forma natural.

También muchas veces los otros dos tienen que buscarla cuando huye a los bosques para llamar y preguntar a las plantas si ahí hay un monstruo. Es en eso, que una tarde grita de felicidad en un lugar particular cuando ve los pimpollos, los reconocería en cualquier lado, y pensando que está su señor monstruo ahí escondido corre dentro de la hierba.

Al llegar a lo que cree que es un pozo de agua, grande es su decepción y al mismo tiempo sorpresa al ver un adolescente de pelo largo blanco, de ojos amarillos, con ropa completamente roja. Se acerca a hablarle y es ahí que ve una muchacha mirándola con curiosidad al lado de él, su ropa es parecida al muchacho solo que la parte superior es blanca, ella si se acerca a Rin para preguntarle si es que esta perdida.

Dando brinco por la emoción, le comenta sobre el monstruo de su aldea, le comenta de forma rápida las flores y de cómo quiere saber su nombre para agradecerle, si es que acaso ella lo sabe pero la chica niega con la cabeza, está segura que el muchacho de pelo blanco algo sabe por la mirada rara que le da. Lamentablemente ya Sango con su hermano están cerca llamándola y debe irse.

—¿Otra vez huiste a buscar flores raras? —comenta el muchacho y niega con la cabeza cuando ella se sonroja, de forma apresurada se despide de los extraños.

La muchacha ve como la pareja continúa en el mismo lugar mientras ellos se alejan, y mira con intriga cuando de los labios de la muchacha escucha una canción familiar, es las palabras de Sango que la arrastra hacia un gran pueblo a las afueras que le confirma y la deja muda de la sorpresa.

—Bueno, esta es la aldea que Kaede, vamos a parar aquí un tiempo y trabajar una temporada.

...

El invierno en este pueblo es hermoso, es más vivo, hay más luz y más risas, tal vez porque hay más gente y más variedad de ella, se siente la alegría al punto que ella no puede dejar de sonreír. Hasta hay un festival por el solsticio de invierno el cual su amigo le comento, se pone su mejor kimono e intenta peinarse, cosa que es una tarea imposible hasta que Sango la rescata.

Entre la gente que camina por la calle, ve un niño jugando y haciendo travesuras, hasta que su madre se lo lleva. La chica tiene que tallar sus ojos al creer haber visto unas colas de zorro, tira de la manga de Kohaku para que vea pero el muchacho solo se ríe de ella.

—Estas loca, Rin.

...

En primavera le gusta ir a hablar con el monje de ese pueblo, es un viejo cascarrabias llamado Jaken, viven peleando porque la llama tonta pero igual siempre se acerca porque le cuenta sobre los mitos e historias que ella tanto quiere saber.

—Señor Jaken ¿Sabe la historia de lo monstruos de las flores hingabana?

Pega un chillido cuando es golpeada con el báculo que el hombre siempre lleva.

—No son monstruos, son ángeles de la muerte, niña tonta, y hay cientos de historias sobre ellos —Jaken la mira de forma severa y luego acaricia su mentón casi orgulloso—. Aunque tal vez la palabra demonio les sirva, algunos dicen que lo son, más ellos no matan humanos porque si, solo se llevan esas almas que se desprenden de nuestro cuerpo mortal. Claro, son solo mitos, nada confirmado.

Entonces la chica le cuenta un poco, sobre los caminos de flores, sobre monstruos blancos, pero el monje no le hace caso, dice que son delirios de una niña mientras le deja libros en la mesa para que aprenda algo de cultura general. Le dice que necesita algo de etiqueta, que parece un animal salvaje.

—¿Dice algo más la leyenda de esos demonios? ¿De cómo son creados? ¿O su apariencia real?

Jaken sigue cascarrabias pero al final le termina respondiendo, hay pergaminos en sus brazos, que parecen hasta mas pesados que el hombre, a veces duda en silencio si es humano pero tiene miedo de un sermón si lo dice en voz alta.

—Algunos dicen que fueron humanos sanguinarios y que por eso fueron condenados a ser ángeles de la muerte, en compensación de tantas vidas que arrebataron en vida. Otros dicen que son seres creados más viejos que el tiempo, que siempre estuvieron y solo cuando el mundo se detenga ellos se irán. Hay otras leyendas que dicen que raptan mujeres y usan ese vástago bastardo para crear otro ser como ellos, de hecho hay muchas historias sobre eso, todas son demasiados diferentes, aunque la mayoría concuerda que no pueden estar solos.

Rin, se queda en silencio, no sabe porque, pero cree que la primera versión de cómo son creados iría bien con el señor monstruo. Gimotea cuando es golpeada de nuevo en la cabeza.

—Niña tonta, asustaste a Ah-uh.

—¡No soy tonta! —su grito solo hace que el par de gatos siameses salen corriendo espantados, y de paso saltar por la cabeza de un Kohaku dormido sobre sus libros.

...

El verano llega, Rin se arregla ya sola, se pone el kimono lindo y da vueltas por su dormitorio, por el pueblo, mirando en todos lados, esperando un regalo especial de alguien que conoce. Su corazón se rompe al ver que pasando las semanas no encuentra nada, ni un regalo, ni una flor, el señor monstruo no vino a verla en esta aldea y se pregunta porqué ¿Será por el muchacho que vio en el pozo de agua?

Sale al bosque donde recuerda haber visto al otro muchacho, llega al pozo pero no ve nada, busca por las dudas un perro blanco o a la muchacha, pero no los haya, es casi como no existieran o fueran realmente producto de su imaginación.

Esa tarde vuelve llorando y le ruega a Sango volver. Sabe que está siendo infantil, pero algo dice que vuelva pronto.

—Pensaba volver en otoño pero si quieres volver ahora…

—Se sentirá solo y estará muy triste.

—¿Kaede? Lo dudo, esa anciana siempre está ocupada.

Rin aprieta las manos en su kimono, está nerviosa, no aclara el malentendido. Cuando sin muchas vueltas aceptan volver, abraza con fuerza a la mayor, se da cuenta que tal vez los dos hermanos también deseaban volver a un pueblo más tranquilo que al bullicio de este.

Un día antes de partir, deja ofrendas en donde vio los kitsunes, también en el pozo aunque no volvió a ver a esa pareja, abraza el par de gatos siameses y se despide llorando de un amargado monje. Siente que vuelve con el corazón esperanzado a su pueblo y con pergaminos nuevos, sus compañeros de viaje no la entienden, pero esta bien, ellos no la golpean y la dejan ser.

 **.**

* * *

 **-tsuzuku-**

* * *

 _ **Notas finales:** Jaken es un yokai ¿Metí muchos yokai de golpe, supieron quienes vio Rin?, juro que el próximo capitulo vuelve el amo bonito._

 ** _¡Hasta pronto!_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Advertencia:** SemiAu/Ooc._

* * *

 **Hinganbana**

* * *

 **.**

El otoño llega con ellos en el camino de vuelta y Rin tiene una sonrisa tonta siguiendo las flores hasta el pueblo, tarareando la canción que le enseñaron. Al entrar a la casa de Sango, va hacia su habitación y encuentra un kimono colgando de forma cuidadosa sobre la ventana, corre para mirar fuera de esta por si ve al que le dio el regalo pero no ve a nadie.

Se cambia de ropa para ponerse el regalo, es un hermoso kimono rojo con detalles amarillos, y sale afuera, Sango está ocupada hablando muy alto con Miroku para darse cuenta que salió, mientras Kohaku está corriendo a unos chicos con una espada. No puede prestar más atención antes de irse al bosque, las flores parecen hacerle compañía, guiarla de forma tímida al claro, pero también siente que la vigilan, más bien el monstruo vigilando sus pasos.

Entonces llega al claro de agua, rodeado de árboles con hojas descoloridas pero aún vivas, la luz se filtra entre ellas y dejan ver un paisaje cálido, la hierba amarilla se mezcla con el rojo de flores, su vestido con ellas; Y ahí está, recostado en un árbol hay un hombre de pelo blanco, igual como lo vio hace dos años, este no abre los ojos cuando ella se acerca con cautela.

Sus manos se retuercen por los nervios y se balancea en su lugar sin saber qué decir, se decide por dar un beso rápido en la mejilla del hombre e inclinarse luego por la vergüenza.

—Gracias por los kimonos, señor monstruo, me gustaría saber cómo podría llamarlo de forma apropiada ¿Señor ángel? ¿Demonio? ¿Higanbana?

Al no recibir respuesta levanta la cabeza, el hombre tiene los ojos abiertos, ojos perezosos que la miran con desdén pero no hay asco en esa mirada dorada, al ver que ella solo se pone más colorada con el correr de los minutos, chasquea la lengua y mira hacia otro lado. Rin sonríe porque no la rechazó, no la trato mal, por esta razón se sienta cerca de él, y como hace con las flores todo el año, empieza a hablarle de su viaje, las palabras salen sin parar de su boca, fluyen como el agua.

El hombre no dice nada, solo vuelve a cerrar los ojos, pero está bien, ella termina de nuevo yendo todas las mañanas al bosque a hablar con él y dejando algo de comida, a veces logra que hable unos pocas palabras, ha aprendido su nombre por ser muy insistente y también sabe que alguna cosas no le gusta porque frunce el ceño, intenta aprender sus gestos corporales en momentos de tranquilad.

Se siente en calma estando ahí y no sabe porqué, así que cuando llega el último día de otoño y con esta la última hoja de un árbol cae, ella quiere llorar pero es fuerte y no lo hace, se aleja y cuando llega al final del bosque se da vuelta y se despide moviendo ambos brazos.

—¡Nos vemos, señor Sesshomaru!

...

El invierno no es tan cruel o tal vez su cuerpo es un poco más fuerte, le molesta sentir que necesita siempre ropa nueva o arreglar vieja para su nueva altura, pero deja eso de lado al estar en la casa de la anciana. Piensa con cuidado lo que escuchó sobre la gran sanadora Kaede en su pueblo original, comentando que tuvo una hermana mayor que se suicidó y una nieta que murió al caer en un pozo.

Antes la anciana lo contaba con suavidad cuando le pedía que hable de su familia, como un cuento infantil con un final siempre triste, pero ahora la mira con cautela.

—Mi hermana hizo enojar a uno, un día salió con un arco y flechas para matarlo, nunca más volvió —la mujer suspira—, pero mi nieta se enamoró de ese… Le dejaba flores y eso es lo que más me preocupa. Nunca te conté sobre las flores.

Rin prepara el té y se da cuenta que está temblando, piensa en la mujer que vio en el pozo y la canción resuena en su cabeza.

—El que se llevó a mí hermana le dejaba solo una flor todos los años, nunca más y nunca menos, a veces la oía hablar con alguien que ella solo veía, hasta el día que desapareció. Mi nieta por otro lado, el demonio le comenzó dejando una flor desde que era una niña, ella peleaba mucho con él pero aún siempre lo buscaba, luego las flores comenzaron a ser más, hasta ser un pequeño camino hacia el bosque dónde se la llevo, pero no eran muchas… Rin, tu demonio dejó toda la aldea llena de flores rojas, más de una vez.

Rin quiere decir que no es un demonio, enojarse y pelear para defender a Sesshomaru, pero su hormigueo solo se expande por su cuerpo, no entiende porque se siente tan extraña, así solo atina a mirar incómoda a la anciana.

...

En primavera, cuando todo florecen, se encuentra agotada durmiendo en lo de Sango, la comenzó a sacar a entrenar porque dice que es muy flaca, su cuerpo se siente mal, está incómoda hace días y lo atribuye al ejercicio.

El dolor es tan fuerte una noche que se despierta desorientada en el futon, abre los ojos asustada al sentir que tal vez se mojo mientras dormía pero comienza a gritar al sentir algo pegajoso y un olor particular, sangre. Kohaku entra con una espada y solo grita a la par de ella, Rin siente que se está muriendo, está envenenada o que fue atacada, el pánico es mas grande que su sentido común.

Cuando los adultos llegan asustados por los gritos, Miroku arrastra al joven de la escena al darse cuenta que pasa, y Sango intenta tranquilizar a la muchacha para que deje de gritar.

—¡Me duele!

—Es normal, Rin.

La joven llora desconsolada y luego solo son pequeños sollozos suaves, mientras la mujer la ayuda a limpiarse y le explica todo con el más cuidado posible, trae ropa nueva y telas para que use. Rin está colorada, avergonzada, sus ojos están rojos e hinchados, le duele la cabeza.

—Intenta dormir un poco más, luego le pediremos a Kaede que te explique cómo hacer un brebaje de hierbas todos los meses para el dolor ¿Te parece?

Se lleva las manos al rostro.

—No quiero ser una mujer adulta, quiero ser una niña.

Rin odio esos meses, tuvo que leer muchos pergaminos sobre el cuerpo humano aunque ella prefiere los que relatan leyendas, aprendió cosas que no quería, escucha charlas aún más incómodas que no quería y nuevas medicinas para su uso personal. Y dolía, todo dolía.

Prefiere el color rojo en las flores.

…

El verano se tiñe de colores y el cielo esta despejado que ni una nube se puede ver, lanza pétalos al aire al presenciar la boda de Sango y Miroku, le es raro todo, le parece todo extraño y se siente incómoda estando tan arreglada, pero es feliz por ellos y por el nuevo kimono celeste. Al ver que la ceremonia termina. se para al lado de la anciana y la ayuda a caminar sosteniendo su brazo, pero su felicidad se tuerce al ver el ojo crítico de Kaede en ella.

—Era hora que se casará, tiene más de veinte, debe dejar de cuidar a su hermano y tener sus propios hijos, también debería dejar de consentirte. —refunfuña la anciana al ver sus manos teñidas lo tener pétalos— Ya tienes trece, y has llegado a la adultez, pronto tendrás que casarte.

—No quiero casarme.

—Hay chicas de tu edad que ya están comprometidas.

Rin abraza a la mujer así deja de hablar, intenta no pensar en eso, la pone nerviosa así que se distrae mirando los pimpollos rojos cerca de ella. Y sonríe.

Lanza los pétalos que quedan al aire, que la brisa se las lleve. Y piensa en Sesshomaru, si tendrá esposa, si se casarán con humanos o con otros como ellos, piensa en Kagome cantando una canción con otro hombre de pelo blanco.

—Tu nieta está bien.

Kaede llora en silencio y Rin tiene que sostenerla para que no se caiga, le promete que le contara cuando estén solas.

 **.**

* * *

 **-tsuzuku-**

* * *

 _ **Notas finales:** Se que todo pasa muy rápido, pero bueno, recuerden que es solo un poco de cada estación, usen su imaginación para rellenar los espacios jaja._

 ** _¡Hasta pronto!_**


End file.
